A Wolf at War
by RosieHana
Summary: Alyia Stark has lead a sheltered life in Winterfell with her family. She has learned to repress her wild nature in the hope of living up to her twin, Sansa's perfection. However as war rips though Westeros and her family Alyia realises that's it's better to be a Wolf stuck in the middle of the war than a Little Bird safe in a keep.
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever fanfiction please comment and follow/favorite. I'm just doing this because I've read so many fanfiction's and now I want to try and help someone enjoy them as much as I have. Have fun.**

**I do not own Game of Thrones or a Song of Ice and Fire.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The dawn broke in a rush of reds as a clear blue sky emerged. The crisp cool air was warm for the North but that didn't stop Alyia Stark from curling back under the furs away from the cold.

She'd always been an early riser and today was no exception. There were activities she had to complete before the rest of castle awakened.

Pulling off the furs was the first stage as she dressed in a plain grey gown that was warm and easy to run in. Her long light red hair was hurriedly braided and twisted into a bun at the nape of her neck to keep it out the way.

The ridding boots were dark leather and worn from use but they were comfortable. Slowly even stealthily Alyia crept from her room.

She kept close to the walls of the ancient keep as she passed her twin sister, Sansa's, room. Sansa was the perfect little lady with a skill for fine needlework, singing and courtesy. The only womanly art that Alyia could best her sister at was dancing. Alyia loved her twin and the two were close but she couldn't help but resent the way that the septa and her Mother fawned over her. Of course her Mother loved them all but it was special with Sansa who was constantly told that she was just like their Mother. Alyia was therefore always trying to prove that she was as good as Sansa and had tamed her wilder Stark side.

Alyia possessed bright blue Tully eyes and red hair however her's was wilder than Sansa's and lighter. She was not as tall as her twin and although she was beautiful she felt like dull tarnished metal in comparison to Sansa's beauty.

Arya was different, the girl was wild and did not try to conceal it like Alyia had, she was constantly getting into trouble and had a harsh temper. It was sometimes a relief that at least there was a more disappointing child than her but Alyia admired her sisters spirit.

As she passed her half brother Jon's room the door swung open and a bleary eyed Jon stumbled out. As he took in Alyia's plain dress and riding boots his eyes lost there sleepiness and widened.

"Alyia? Where are you going?" His voice was soft and gentle and Alyia thanked the gods that out of all her siblings Jon had been the one to catch her.

"Just outside I need some air." She casually tried to pass her behaviour off in the hopes that he would go back to bed.

Jon's eyebrow arched and an amused look spread over his face.

"In your riding boots?"

Drat, her brother was not as easily fooled as Robb.

"Yes in my riding boots, I thought I might go for a ride."

Jon's face split into a triumphant grin.

"A ride? And there was me thinking that you were lightheaded and needed air. Maybe a spot of needlework would be better suited to your delicate constitution."

Alyia scowled Jon understood her and they often exchanged verbal battles such as this one but she could not afford to be delayed today. She was late as it was.

"Thank you for your concern dear brother but I am sure that I can take care of myself."

"Of course sweet sister. Just remember that your mo-Lady Stark would not like you even riding. Be sure you are back before she sends out a search party for you."

That was one of the more tentative parts of Alyia and her mothers relationship. Her treatment of Jon. Catelyn just could not understand why her children were so close to their half brother. Still Alyia felt that the only true one to blame was her Father after all he was the one how fathered Jon.

"Don't worry Jon, I'll be back before you know it."

Job gave her a half smile and disappeared back into his own chambers.

Now she had less time than ever but still she proceeded down the keeps corridors and staircases. When she reached the stables the young stable hand Jakob had already saddled her horse for her. He was used to her early morning rides.

Her horse, a chestnut mare named Shaya was a gentle beast that had a huge turn of speed. With a small nod of thanks to Jakob she set off through the gates of Winterfell at a gallop.

As Shaya cut through the low grasses which we crisp with early morning dew that had frozen Alyia couldn't help but think how much easier life would have been if she had been born a boy. No sewing, singing or painting although she would miss wearing a dress and dancing. However swordplay and archery lessons were am attractive prospect unlike what she was currently doing.

After reaching the edge of the Wolf's wood Alyia looped Shaya's reins through a branch and bent down by the roots. After turning over a few cleverly positioned clumps of earth she uncovered a 'liberated' tourney sword.

Grinning to herself Alyia took the sword and tried a few practice swings. She then proceeded to drill herself using exercises that she had seen her brothers and Theon Greyjoy used. The pretext of being able to sew better outside had allowed her to spend many an afternoon sitting on the balcony above the practice yard 'sewing' and observing.

After an hour had past and Alyia was panting she placed the sword back in its hiding place and remounted Shaya. The horse was used to Alyia's morning escapades and was patiently waiting.

After an uneventful ride home she handed her horse to Jakob and rushed up to her chambers. There she took of her riding boots and placed them on the floor next to the door, Alyia picked up the book next to her bed and sat in the chair by the fire whilst waiting the arrival of her chattering handmaidens.

Surely enough her maids Clara and Juliette soon bustled in chatting intensively. They drew her a bath and laid out a light green dress for her to wear. They brushed her hair until it shone and braided it in a stereotypical northern style. As they left in a flurry of giggles and skirts Alyia sighed.

Another day of lessons with the Septa and trying to live with the fact that she would never be the perfect child.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Thank you for reading please let me know what you think and let me know if this is worth continuing! **

**RosieHana**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am sorry for the long wait I had a skiing holiday and exam! Hopefully I will update more regularly now but school is currently a nightmare! Enjoy chapter 2. I think it is longer than my last chapter. Let me know what you think and favorite!**

Chapter 2

Alyia sighed, sitting on the balcony above the training yard was anything but relaxing.

The silk scrap which was in the process of being embroidered with a grey direwolf was lying forgotten in her lap. Now that she looked at it closely it's nose was slightly disproportional in comparison to the one Sansa had made last month.

Bran was learning archery in the yard and his tutors were 'encouraging' him eagerly. Alyia's parents had come out onto the balcony and were watching with smiles on their faces. It was times like this where Alyia loved being part of her family. It would have been even better if Sansa and Arya were there, but that would be wishful thinking.

Bran's next arrow flew over the nearby wall and Robb, Jon and Theon laughed. Little Rickon was perched in an saddle nearby also chucked at his older brother misfortune. Their father, who was also chuckling leaned over the balcony and called down,

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" Robb and Jon's faces fell and Alyia had an urge to smugly tell them that they deserved it. "Keep practicing Bran." Alyia's father always knew what to do it seemed. As long as he was near she didn't see how any harm could befall her.

Bran notched another arrow and drew the bowstring back, Jon bent down to offer some quiet words of advice. Once he had straightened up Robb told Bran, "Relax your bow arm." In his older brother voice. His pride was obviously dented thanks to their fathers earlier comment.

The next second an arrow was firmly lodged in the centre of the bullseye of the target. However Bran's arrow was still firmly held in his bow. The boys spun round with comical matching expressions of shock to find the very pleased Arya was the guilty perpetrator.

Bran threw down his bow and chased after his older sister as the rest of the yard, including her parents laughed.

"Lord Stark? Milady, a guardsman just rode in from the hills. They've captured a deserter from the nights watch."

Rodrik Cassel, her father's master of arms had spoiled the lighthearted mood of the morning with the news. Eddard sighed wearily and told Theon Greyjoy, his ward, to get the lads to saddle there horses

"Do you have too?" Her mother protested she had never understood why the Lord of the North would personally execute an oath breaker. Alyia supposed it had something to do with her southern heritage.

"He swore an oath, Cat." Lord Stark's voice was cold and haunted he obviously did not enjoys the executions. "Law is law, Milady." Ser Rodrik chimed in.

Yes, Alyia thought he who passes the sentence must swing he blade. But what if a woman passed the sentence? What would you do then. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she almost didn't hear what her father said next.

"Tell Bran he's coming too." Alyia and her mother stared at Lord Stark in disbelief whilst Ser Rodrik nodded curtly.

"Ned!" Catelyn's sharp tone caused Eddard to look at her quickly, "Ten is too young to see such things!"

"He won't be a boy forever." Her father was right but poor Bran he was so innocent. Alyia's mouth wanted to protest but she kept quiet knowing she couldn't do a thing. "And Winter is Coming." Her house's word rang true but she still thought it harsh. A young boy seeing such things? It was wrong somehow. Her father turned and left the balcony. No doubt he was heading off to saddle his horse.

Down below in the yard a happy Rickon was helping his older brothers collect the arrows Bran had been practicing with. Jon was placing them back in a pot when her mother, still seething turned and saw him. The fact that her young son was about to lose some of his innocence made her hate filled gaze harsher. Jon looked up and saw her before bowing his head back to his task.

Her mother turned to Alyia who quickly ducked her head back to her sewing.

"Can I see?" Lady Catelyn asked her daughter softly although she was still obviously upset that Bran was going. Nodding mutely Alyia handed it over. Her mother looked the embroidered direwolf over and smiled at Alyia.

"It's good. Your improving, Alyia."

"Thank you mother." Alyia felt a little glow of warmth inside with her mothers compliment. It made her feel a little better about herself.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The men were back from the execution, Alyia was desperate to see if her younger brother was alright. He was still so young to have witnessed an execution.

Arya barrelled past her to see the boys and soon Sansa also came up walking at a ladylike pace. Sansa embraced her twin and the two smiled at each other warmly.

"Where have you been? I missed you at needlepoint, you could've sat with Jeyne and I." Sansa enquire. She never understood her sisters insistence in doing her needlework in the training yard. It was too loud and rough for her she claimed.

"I was above the training yard. Mother was there as well for a while. Did you enjoy needlepoint?"

Sansa grasped Alyia's arm and looped it through her own. The two strode at a leisurely pace down into the entrance yard.

"I enjoyed it very much and Jeyne told me the best piece of gossip about the royal family." Sansa gushed. Both twins loved stories about the capital and knights although Alyia was starting to grow out of them.

"Really? What did Jeyne say?"

Sansa looked round as if someone was listening in to them and whispered, "She said that the Crown Prince was becoming as skilled with his sword as his Uncle, but others say that he doesn't do swordplay at all. What do you think?"

Alyia thought for a minute, "I would expect him to be more skilled with a war hammer, like his father. I'm not sure, maybe if we ever meet him we will see."

Sansa sighed dreamily, "He must be so handsome and charming. Imagine being his Queen! It would be amazing."

"I am sure it would be." By this time they had made it into the courtyard. The men were back and already unsaddling the horses. However it was the bubbles of fluff that her siblings were holding that made her more curious.

This had not been an ordinary execution.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The little dark grey direwolf pup was a beauty with dark blue eyes that sparkled in the late afternoon sun. The others had all come up with names for their wolves but Alyia, like Bran, was struggling to think to a perfect fit.

The pups were very different just like their owners. Grey Wind was strong and fast but also had the aura of a leader about him just like Robb. Nymeria and Lady, Arya and Sansa's wolves were as different as night and day. Lady was calm and refined while Nymeria was wild and enjoyed mucking around with her male litter pups. This was also a reflection of Alyia's sisters. Bran's unnamed wolf was a little quiet but protective and strong, Alyia hoped Bran would grow like this they were admirable qualities. Ghost, Jon's albino direwolf hadn't been heard from at all it was like he was trying to hide in plain site. Like Jon did when Lady Stark was around. This upset Alyia a little as it separated Jon as something different from his siblings. The last wolf pup, shockingly named Shaggydog, (Alyia physically winced when Rickon chooses that name) was wild and highly aggressive, it could worryingly be a representation of what Rickon would be like when he was older.

Alyia's little pup was calmer then some of her littermates but when Grey Wind had nipped playfully at her tail she had whipped round a growled at him so menacingly that even the proud pup whimpered. Alyia was reminded of her and the way that she had two sides. Her outer layer where she was the almost perfect lady and the inner core that was slowly bubbling up. This was her wilder 'Wolves blood' side and it was getting bored of being hidden.

"Now what to call you?" Alyia mused running her hand through the wolf's fur. The pup tilted its head up to her with an almost quizzical expression, it seemed to be saying, 'Yes what to call me?'

"Winter?" This suggestion was met with a low growl, "No? I thought that was rather good. Let's see what about Sapphire, for your eyes." If wolves could roll their eyes Alyia was sure that her pup would've but it settled for a sighing sound. "You're very picky you know that!" A little yip met her remark and Alyia laughed it was almost as if the pup could read her mind. "Your coat is beautiful, you know that? It's dark and dusky but still slightly light. Oh I've got it! Dusk! How's that?" The direwolf now named Dusk nuzzled up to her hand affectionately.

"Dusk it is then!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The next day Alyia rose early again. Dusk was already awake and yipped excitedly as she dressed in her loose fitting practice clothes. After a stern look and a hush the pup calmed down.

Alyia passed through the corridors quickly and quietly. Her mind was preoccupied the tale Robb had told her about how they found the direwolves. He said that the party had come upon a dead stag in the road and that they followed a trail a little way off the road to find the beast that had killed it.

The mother direwolf had ripped out the stag's throat and in return had it neck gored by the stag's antler. Alyia was not that superstitious but it was almost an omen. The stag of house Baratheon and the Direwolf of house Stark had met and killed each other.

She shook off all feelings of doubt as she emerged into the early morning light. Her horse was saddled and ready to mount.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Soon her mother was announcing to the children that the King and his court were coming to visit. The other news from the capital was that Jon Arryn, the hand of the king, had been taken ill and died.

Alyia had never met the Warden of the East but she knew that he had married her aunt Lysa, and had been her fathers foster father during his childhood in the Vale with Robert Baratheon. This was before Roberts rebellion, when her grandfather, aunt Lyanna and uncle Brandon where alive. She often wondered how things would've been if Harrenhall had never happened. She wouldn't have been born and their parents would've been good-siblings.

She couldn't day dream about what might've been for long. Sansa burst into her chambers in a flurry of perfectly arranged curls and fur capes. Her direwolf pup, Lady trotted in after her with an air of poise and propriety.

"Alyia! You must get ready! They've been spotted, the king will be here within the hour!" Sansa grabbed her sister by the arm and rushed her over to the vanity in the corner of the room.

"I'll do your hair for you, and the we can change your dress." Sansa was bossy when she wanted to be.

"What's wrong with my dress, it's my favourite." Sansa giggled prettily,

"It is nice but you have worn it to often. It's not special enough." Alyia's hair was pulled back into traditional braids that matched Sansa's. Her eager twin flung open her wardrobe doors and pulled out a light green dress in the same style as her own blue gown. "Perfect! Come on Alyia we can't be late!"

"I'm sure the prince will love you Sansa, there's no need to worry."

Sansa's face lit up, "Do you really think so? I hope so he must be so gallant and charming." Suddenly Sansa realised that she sounded most improper. Her face coloured rapidly and she started babbling. "Wait that's not all I'm looking forward to, there's the gowns and hairstyles and jewels and."

"Whatever you say dear sister. Come they will be waiting for us. Dawn, Lady stay here." The direwolves were not permitted near the royal party.

As the twins hurried through the stone keep Alyia's heart started racing. She was excited for the royal visit but apprehensive at the same time. The crown prince was not yet betrothed and she and Sansa although they had not flowered they were maidens of a great house. They could easily be betrothed to the prince.

As they made their way to the chaotic courtyard their mother pushed them towards their brothers, Arya was not there Alyia noticed, the arrangement was formal with the Stark family in age order at the front and the rest of the household lined up in order of importance behind.

Alyia looked behind for her brother, Jon but could not see him. Her place between Robb and Sansa was not certain. Sansa and Alyia had been so similar at birth that their parents confused who was the elder. Alyia had grown quicker than Sansa during the first few weeks so had been proclaimed as the oldest however no one was really sure.

Her Mothers panicked voice brought her out of her musings, "Where's Arya? Alyia, Sansa where's your sister?"

Sansa gave a noncommittal shrug and Alyia told her Mother calmly, "We haven't seen her today, don't worry mother, she'll turn up."

It was when the first riders from the Kings procession came through the gates that Arya made her appearance. In a helmet. Lord Eddard grabbed her arm gently and removed the offending headgear before sending her to her place in the line. Robb and Alyia snickered when Arya appeared and grinned at each other whilst Sansa watched in dismay.

"Move!" Arya pushed Bran aside roughly to take her spot. The riders where now entering the courtyard, a boy a few years older than Alyia but younger than Robb dressed in red leathers had entered, his golden hair framed a handsome face with emerald eyes. He was gazing and the twins with a look of appraisal on his face. Sansa was smiling back prettily and Alyia couldn't help but do the same and blush.

She looked to her left and saw that Robb had noticed this exchange and was shooting daggers and the crown prince Joffrey. By this point and large and richly decorated wheelhouse had entered the yard, this Alyia supposed was how the queen had travelled.

Behind the wheelhouse came the a the king himself, flanked by two members of the kingsguard Robert Baratheon was not the same hero of her Fathers tales. He was large and round but still had a formidable face covered in a bushy black beard.

The entire household knelt and with some help the king dismounted his horse and stormed across the muddy yard. He stopped in front of her Father and gestured for him to rise. Lord Eddard obliged and his household and family copied him.

"Your Grace." The look the king was giving her Father was cold and unfriendly. Alyia was worried weren't they friends?

The king looked Lord Eddard up and down judgementally before exclaiming, "You've got fat." At this Ned looked down and the Kings own well rounded stomach. After a few tense seconds pause the pair began to laugh like young boys. The embraced and the King jovially called, "Cat!" Before embracing her Mother.

Lady Catelyn answered with a polite, "Your Grace." Before the attention was turned back to Ned. "Nine years, why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been."

"Guarding the North for you, your Grace. Winterfell is yours." At this point the Queen, young prince Tommen and princess Myrcella had exited the wheelhouse and Arya thought it fit to add a quick, "Where's the Imp?"

Alyia thought that her sister had a point, but Sansa quickly replied with a quick, "Will you shut up." The king had know turned his attentions to the Stark children saying, "What have we here, you must be Robb." Alyia's eldest brother took the Kings extended hand and shook it.

Now the king turned to Alyia and Sansa, "Oh two pretty ones." The pair blushed and smiled as Robert turned to Arya and Bran. Alyia looked again at the handsome crown prince to find him in the same position. Staring intently at the two elder Stark girls. She allowed herself a few seconds of thinking how wonderful it would be to be the queen of the seven kings ones before arrival of the Queen pulled her back to reality.

Cersei Lannister looked the very image of grace as she walked up to her Father and gave him her hand. "My Queen." Was Lord Eddards reply as he observed his courtesies he mother echoed it and curtsied. Alyia couldn't help but notice that the Queen did not look particularly happy to be there.

The brash voice of Robert Baratheon rang out, "Take me to your crypts, I want to pay my respects." The nature of his comment was not lost on Alyia. It was no secret that the king was still in love with her Aunt Lyanna and would have much preferred to marry her than Cersei.

"We've been riding for months, my love." Retorted the Queen in a voice void of any love. "Surely the dead can wait." The king ignored his wife and in a demanding voice called, "Ned." Her father gave the Queen a pitying look and left the yard after the king.

There was more talking but Alyia was too wrapped up in her little fantasy of the way this royal visit could go. In her mind this was the best thing to happen in her entire life.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_A.N I am so sorry that this is so late and I hope that you enjoy it. Review please in helps me to right and let me know if there's anything I've gotten wrong of anything you would like me to do! Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It wasn't fair. That was the first thought that crossed Alyia's mind. The latest rumours said that had been going round the castle said that Lord Stark was to be the new hand of the king. They also said that Sansa Stark would be betrothed to Crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon.

Sansa was overjoyed and was currently in her room having her hair done by their mother. Alyia looked at the blue dress Sansa had made for her that was laid out of the bed. She wanted them to look like a unit but as soon as the news of her possible engagement reached her ears she had subtly hinted at Alyia wearing something different so that she could stand out.

What was it? Was it that she was smaller than Sansa? Or did the Prince just find her sister the more attractive. Alyia's inner turmoil at not being chosen was a little like a dagger that was being stabbed into her and then twisted painfully. However deep down she knew that it had to have been their father who had chosen Sansa before her. She had always thought that Sansa was better than her but to have it confirmed, by her own family no less was just too painful to bear.

Sobs threatened to break free of her but she kept her emotions in check. After a few minutes of wallowing in her disappointment of not being good enough a sharp rap on the door jolted her back into her senses. "Alyia? May I come in?"

Her Father, the one who had thought that her sister would be the better queen. Who had cast her aside in such a manner that the gossips were speculating that she was ruined and had given away her maidenhead. Yet Alyia knew that her father only tried to do what he thought was best for her.

"Yes, you may." Her voice was a little corse from the subdued sobs. She moved from her spot on her bed so that she was standing next to it. Her Father entered and looked at her with a grim expression.

The two just stared at each other, Alyia's gaze was full of contempt and betrayal whilst Eddard's were swimming with unspoken emotion.

"Alyia I-"

"Why?" Alyia's voice was deathly quiet.

Lord Eddard looked taken aback at his daughters question. His mouth opened but then he obviously thought better about what he was about to say.

"Why would you over look your eldest daughter in exchange for your second? I just want to hear it from your own mouth, I am a disappointment. I've known it for so long but I just need you of mother to say it with your tongues instead of your eyes. Please just spare me the lies and secrets anym-"

"Enough! Who ever said your a disappointment?" Lord Stark looked at his daughter with worried eyes. He'd never seen her anger and frustration expressed so openly. Alyia just looked up at him and let her mask slip off completely. She rushed into her fathers arms sobbing openly.

"Hush, little wolf, it's alright." Lord Eddard stroked his daughters hair and whispered reassuring words in her ear.

After a few moments Alyia's weeping stopped and her father sat her down beside him on the bed.

"Now, tell me who told you that you were a disappointment."

"No one, I've just seen it in what I do and what Sansa does."

"No one has told you that you a a disappointment because you are not. You are beautiful and a lovely dancer and I am fairly sure you are an excellent swords woman for one that train with no tutor."

Alyia looked up sharply when her father mentioned her swordplay. "How did you know?"

Lord Eddard smirked at his daughter in the way only fathers can, "You are not the only early riser in this castle." He wrapped and arm around his daughters light frame and continued, "There was another lady I knew that loved swordplay. She grew up in these walls, I loved her because she was my sister, but I also loved her because she was free."

"Aunt Lyanna? The lady king Robert was meant to marry?"

Eddard smiled at the memories of the past, "Yes, the very same. You are like her in some ways, she was wild but unlike you she couldn't control herself. It is a precious ability, to have control, you can learn it but those who are born with it are forever blessed. You are one of those lucky few, you have control but you are still like Lyanna. She would have hated court and politics of Kings Landing and you remind me to much of her to confine you to that fate. You would be a good queen on the surface because of your control. However you would never be free."

Alyia spoke quietly as her Father was clearly fighting some demons of the past, "That's why Sansa is to marry Joffrey? Because she would not mind the court life."

"Yes, however she will still need you to start with, your sister can be very dependent on others." Eddard got off the bed they were sitting on and kneeled in front of his daughter, "Can you help her?"

Alyia waited a moment before throwing her arms around him and saying in her sincerest voice, "Yes I can."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Alyia turned at looked at herself in the reflection. The blue dress still lay untouched on her bed whilst she had donned a light grey gown, it was traditional and perfect for her favourite part of feasts, dancing. She did her hair simply in a braided style and with one final look in the mirror left her cambers.

She was late to the feast but that didn't bother her completely. However on her way down she met Arya and Robb climbing the stars, Robb looked rather disgruntled whilst Arya had a satisfied expression on her face.

"What did you do?" This was a normal question that Alyia thought she asked Arya far to many times.

"She threw food at Sansa." Robb growled, he was not happy at having to leave the feast. Alyia's laughed and rolled her eyes, typical Arya.

"And Mother sent her to bed? Well I would help but if I don't feel like it. I would feel like it if certain older brother knew how to keep their mouths shut but you can't stop yapping like and old fish wife can you Robb?"

Giggling at her sibling bemused expressions and then the look of realisation that washed over Robb's face Alyia skipped away. It hadn't been that hard to tell that Robb had ratted her out about her swordplay. He had caught her at it roughly a year ago but she thought that he had been convinced it was a figment of his imagination.

The rest of Alyia's evening was remarkably pleasant, Sansa was trying to attract the attentions of the Prince so much so was clearly not enjoying the evening as throughly as Alyia. She danced with as many people as she could and joked around with her brother.

She and Robb were remarkably close despite the age gap, during one of their rowdier conversations with Theon Greyjoy adding crude comments left right and centre Alyia noticed the Queen gazing down on them with narrowed eyes and a knowing smile on her lips. Soon the displeased monarch was forgotten and Alyia turned once agin the the dance floor before retiring and having a peaceful nights sleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_A.N I want to thank those who Favourited and followed! It would make me so so so happy if anyone would leave a review. Let me know if you spotted anything I got wrong and anything you want to happen! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alyia ran towards the chambers Bran was in. He had fallen whilst climbing, he shouldn't have!

Mother had told him time and time again to stop and he wouldn't listen. Yet she could not stay angry at her brother who was hovering between life and death.

She just wanted him to wake up and be safe. Nothing else really mattered, just Brans safety at this moment.

The men were still hunting and only a handful had stayed behind but when they came she was sure that Robb, Jon and Father would be devastated as well.

She burst into the chamber to see Bran lying on the bed, his eyes where closed as if asleep but his legs where a mangled mess.

Lady Catelyn sat by the head of his bed sobbing whilst Sansa sat next to her wailing. Arya was standing at the foot of the bed and looked frozen.

Anger blossomed inside Alyia as she thought of all the times Bran had been told to stop climbing and all the times he had ignored the order. It was his fault! He had fallen and now he would walk no more let alone climb.

Still the thought of Bran never opening his eyes made tears prick her eyes. She found it harder and harder to breath and the corset of her dress wasn't helping.

"Alyia?" Arya's voice tentatively whispered.

She had to get out of there, out of the room that smelt of illness and blood and away from her weeping mother. Alyia turned and burst out of the door.

In the corridor stood her Father, Robb and Jon. They where all still in their hunting greens and their faces where pale and drawn.

"Is he de-" Eddard's voice broke on the word dead. Alyia shook her head and let out a small sob before racing away from her brothers.

She ran in the direction of her chambers with thoughts of betrayal racing though her mind. She had left her little brother at his most helpless and not stayed to mourn with her family.

As she reached her chambers she collapsed against the smooth, hard wood and cried properly for the first time.

"Lyia?" A young voice whispered. Looking up from her position on the ground she saw her baby brother, Rickon looking down at her. His face was scrunched up in confusion and tear were streaming down his face.

"Rickon. Sweet, sweet boy. What happened? What's wrong?" Alyia asked trying to calm herself so as not to panicked him.

Rickon sat next to her and looked at her questioningly. "No one came to get me. Mama was meant to when the hunt came back to see Papa come back but she didn't. Then Bran didn't come and play with me. What did I do? Why don't they come?"

Her younger brothers naïve answer almost prompted Alyia to break out in fresh tears but she stopped herself.

If Rickon was told that Bran might never play with him again he would be devastated. Alyia would do anything to keep her family safe and happy especially after seeing them torn apart by Bran's fall.

A white lie for now, she reasoned. It couldn't hurt him and it could protect him from the worry of Bran's possible death.

"They are sorry, little cub. Mother sent me to play with you. Bran is having a lesson and can't come right now. What do you want to do?"

Rickon cocked his head to the side and frowned in concentration.

"Chase! Can we play chase Lyia? Please?" Rickon's puppy eyes stared up at Alyia pleadingly.

"Only in the godswood little pup but I'd love to play chase with you."

Rickon's eyes glinted mischievously and his hand shot out a little hand at Alyia's dress.

"You are the chaser. Come on! Chase me!"

Rickon raced down the hall as fast as his little legs could carry him. Alyia stood and followed him slowly to give him a head start. She walked to the godswood and saw Rickon darting behind a tree.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Rickon let out a fit of giggles rang out and Alyia broke into a grin.

The pair chased round the godswood and whilst playing Alyia offered prayer after prayer to the old gods until the sky was darkening before Alyia called Rickon to go inside.

She entered the castle quietly to try and avoid running into anyone. Especially their families.

Guilt was tearing at her insides for not being there for Bran and for keeping Rickon in the dark.

"Goodnight Lyia! I'll play with you more tomorrow." Rickon scampered inside his room and shut the heavy wooden door.

"So that's where you've been." A voice behind her made Alyia jump and spin round in shock. Behind her Robb was gazing at her coldly.

"You were playing with Rickon? What about Bran! What about mother? Who, I might add, has not moved from his bedside."

Robb paused and grabbed Alyia by the shoulder and pulled her roughly into his chambers.

"We've all been praying and supporting Mother or Sansa who is equally distraught. The only one who has done nothing and run away like a coward is you. We are a family, in a time like this we remember Mothers Tully words. Family always comes first!" Robb ended his rant breathing heavily.

Alyia knew he was right that she was a coward and should have stayed but her control was breaking and her temper bubbling up to the surface.

"Robb Stark! Don't you dare lecture me. I was a coward but I just couldn't bare to see Bran like that. It scared me!"

"Me? Again all about yourself! Bran lying there scared me to death but I still stayed because I know that I am not the centre of everything!"

Robb's words knocked the air out of her body and she was finding it hard to breathe. She began gasping and loosening her corset which was already slightly undone because of her chasing. Her face was tear streaked but although some where tears of upset most where because she was angry. Her entire body shook with anger.

Robb's face softened and he reached out to soothe her but Alyia fiercely batted his hands away.

"What about Rickon?" Alyia's voice was deadly soft and low. "You all abandoned him. He wasn't told anything he was just left alone. I helped him and distracted him because I couldn't bare to see him when someone broke the news that Bran might not wake up. Don't accuse me of being selfish or forgetting about family when you don't include them all."

Leaving Robb in silence Alyia left his chambers. Two handmaidens she didn't know sprang back from the door. They had obviously been listening and their eyes widened in shock when the took in her loosened bodice what was causing her gown to fall and reveal her small clothes.

"You will not mention this." Alyia tried to make her voice as authoritative as possible but was to tired to do any more.

She walked to her own chambers and collapsed on the bed. She let out the rest of the tears she had held in whilst with Rickon and cried herself to sleep. Dusk, sensing her misery jumped onto the bed and nuzzled up to her.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A few days later Maester Luwin confirmed that Bran would love and the party going to Kings Landing or the Wall prepared.

Alyia was walking towards Sansa's chamber as she had received a message saying that she had a few dresses of hers by accident.

The note had been written in a very passive aggressive way and seemed very unlike her gentle twin. Alyia was even slightly apprehensive about the meeting.

As she walked past her brothers chambers Robb's door opened. Both Stark siblings froze and stared at each other. Alyia's fury at her brother had still not diminished from their last encounter.

Alyia was the first to snap out of their trance, she turned and with her head held high and a haughty expression on her face walked alway swiftly.

"Alyia!" Robb darted in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. His voice was racked with guilt and his appearance was dishevelled. He looked like he had not had a good nights sleep at all.

Alyia brushed her brother hands off her shoulders and made to push past him. She was fuming at him but a small voice nagged in the back of her mind. He had had a point, she had been selfish and not supported her family but he still did not have the right to speak to her like that.

"Lyia?" Robb's tone was pleading now as she continued to ignore his presence. "I, I am sorry."

Silence.

"Lyia?"

Alyia sighed, she did want to forgive her brother but her pride was still hurting.

"I forgive you for calling me selfish. But accusing me of not caring for our family? I can't let you say that."

"I know Lyia. I am so sorry, please?"

That caught Alyia's attention. Her brother never begged yet here he was pleading with her. She was now late for her meeting with her sister. Sidestepping past Robb she pulled away and practically whispered.

"I'm sorry, I need time to think."

She ran past him down the hall and burst into her twin bedchamber.

"I am so sorry Sansa, I was held up."

Her twin gave her a tight smile and picked up a large pile of dresses. She swept over to Alyia and dumped them in her arms.

"There you go. Those are yours not mine but if you do have any of my dresses I would appreciate it if they were returned." Sansa's voice was cold and harsh, Alyia was shocked she had never been spoken to by her sister like that.

"Oh and please refrain from taking anything of mine anymore." Sansa swept away to her wardrobe where she was flicking though her gowns. "You can leave now."

Alyia deposited the dresses on a chair next to her and walked over to her sister. She was astounded that she would be snubbed by her own twin.

"Sansa? What's wrong? Can I do anything?"

Sansa scoffed and whipped round to face Alyia. Her normally calm, docile face was twisted in a look of immense jealousy and almost loathing.

"You can undo what you did yesterday! That would be very much appreciated!"

Alyia thought to what she had been doing the day before. She'd rode off to practice like normal and spent a longer time than normal in the woods, she had spent the rest of the day practicing her dancing. She couldn't think of anything she had done that could have upset Sansa so much.

"I am afraid, sister, that I do not understand what you mean. What happened yesterday?"

"Don't play innocent with me! You where seen!"

"Seen?" Alyia was even more panicked, someone was implicating her and had lied to her sister about what she was doing.

"Sera, my handmaid saw you and thought it prudent to tell me."

"Tell you what! Sansa I still don't understand!"

"You kissed Joffrey!" Sansa yelled in anger. "You kissed him in Wintertown the other day. You are trying to steal my betrothed away from me! You are jealous that I am going to be queen and you want it all for yourself!"

Saying that Alyia was shocked was an understatement. It felt like the breath had been knocked from her body and replaced by lead making it hard to breath.

Sansa was equally out of breath but it was from the yelling at her sister.

"Please leave." Alyia registered her sister's voice and nodded.

She was at the doorway with the dresses in her hand, Alyia turned to her sister to try and clear her name, "Sansa, You must know that I didn't do it."

"Spare me your lies. I have commanded Sera to keep quiet to preserve your honour and mine. Just leave me and Joffrey alone." Sansa sounded weary and hurt. Alyia supposed that her 'betrayal' was hurting her twin as much as it was hurting her.

Alyia nodded and speechlessly left the room. She hurried back to her quaters and for the second time in a week wept on her bed with Dusk at her side. How had her perfect life gone so wrong? That was the first time she hated the royal family, if they had stayed in the south and left her family alone they would probaly still been happy. Bran wouldn't have fallen because the men would not be on a hunt and would have been practicing their archery with him and she and her sister would still have been friends.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_A.N I am so sorry this took so long but it is my longest chapter to date. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!_


End file.
